cawfandomcom-20200216-history
The Vivianverse
The Vivianverse the term for the shared continuity between the CAW feds WEDF, New-WWE, Jeri-MAX, NAW, RAWR, NESE, WCW, It's Walleh Time, Ultimate Reckless Wrestling, New-TNA, World Wide Championship Wrestling, and DCWL. Explanation The Vivianverse is a shared continuity between several leagues that are primarily run from the Something CAWful forums. The Vivianverse is unique in that events that take place in one league can affect events in the other Vivianverse leagues. Deaths, major physical appearance changes, and important stables/alliances (assuming both members are in another fed) are events that are carried over between feds, though some (like Shawn Dynasty's death in IWT) are not. Face/Heel turns, minor physical appearance changes, and gimmick changes are optional and can be ignored if a fed does not wish to carry them over. History The beginning of the Vivianverse occured with the working ties between the leagues of RAWR, NAW and New-WWE. The feds allowed the exchangement of talent between the leagues and appear on their shows. It should be noted that while the leagues were linked with each other, they did not have a talent exchange. This was along with Jeri-MAX's relationship to New-WWE, where events that happen in Jeri-MAX directly affect New-WWE; most notably would be Dylan Connell appearing bald in New-WWE following the shaving of his head in Jeri-MAX. Eventually in later Spring, the leagues would acknowledge the fact they were closing tied, and created the Vivianverse. The Vivianverse is named after a certain user (w''hom ''I rea''lly will'' not name) claimed that Burb (New-WWE owner's name) was call Vivian in real life (she's called Amy fyi). On the same day, NESE would become apart of the Vivianverse due its working relationship with OLW and RAWR. When NAW was closed down on the 9th June 2010. The following day, OLW is linked into the Vivianverse due to OLW formerly being NAW South. NESE is part of the Vivianverse due to having a talent exchange with RAWR and OLW. On 23rd June 2010, WCW would also become apart of the Vivianverse. NESE on July 20th would create a developmental league called SDA, which would last till 14th March 2011. OLW would end along with it's developmental league HARDCORE RESSURECTION WRESTLING. IWT is linked into the Vivianverse due to the death of El Jefe being present along with the strong ties and working relationship of IWT with NESE and NAW. RAWR would end after the owner decided to move on from CAW. URW was allowed into the Vivianverse by Burb and at the moment is only connected by URW superstar Evan O'Shea who is in URW, IWT, WCW, and NAW. The Vivianverse's biggest acquisition, WEDF joined in mid February 2011. It was already heavily linked to IWT prior to joining. As of April 30th, 2011, New-TNA was allowed to join the Vivianverse. It has several connections to the Vivianverse, primarily through working relationships with WEDF. Other connections include the use of featured Vivianverse talents such as Steven Spriter, The Suspect, and Oshujax. On July 29th, 2011, DCWL and WWCW were made the first feds to be officially added into the Vivianverse without the consent of their owners. CAWllision was also added as the first series of CPV events to be part of the Vivianverse canon. WWCW was also the first posthumous addition to the 'verse. Leagues that have been in Vivianverse Contiunity *New-WWE (Inception - Current) *RAWR (Inception - March 17th 2011) *NAW (Inception - June 9th 2010, July 20th 2010 - April 28th 2011, April 29th 2011 -Current) *Jeri-MAX (Inception - Current) *OLW (June 10th 2010 - November 2010) *NESE (June 10th 2010 - Current) *WCW (June 23rd 2010 - Current) *SDA (July 20th 2010 - 14th March 2011) *HRW (October 10th 2010 - November 2010) *DCO (October 31st 2010 - Current) *IWT (October 23rd 2010 - Current) *URW (January 17th 2011 - Current) *WEDF (February 13th 2011- April 28th 2011, April 29th 2011 - Current) *New-TNA (April 30th 2011 - Current) *DJW (June 22nd, 2011 - Current) *CAWllision (June 29th, 2011 - Current) *DCWL (June 29th, 2011 - Current) *WWCW (June 29th, 2011, Posthumous) Examples of Carried over storylines and events * Perhaps the first and most infamous of them all would be, as noted above, Dylan Connell being bald in both New-WWE and Jeri-MAX following his loss to Brutus Beefcake in a "Loser gets their head shaved" match. * Eric Young is officially deceased in the Vivianverse following his loss to Daniel Baader at NAW South Timeless Turmoil. * El Jefe's death at Jeri-MAX JeriMania was acknowledged by New-WWE and IWT, who both had Jefe signed to their rosters at the time it happened. He eventually returned to New-WWE following his resurrection, slowly followed by an IWT return at a stream. * Bret Michaels was on the shelf in both New-WWE and NAW North following his real life brain hemorrhage. * Following their teaming in RAWR, Mr. Amazing and Damar began to team in New-WWE as well. * Several NAW feuds have been carried over to New-WWE and vice-versa; most notably would be Larry It vs The Crippler, TRS vs Link, and Javori Smart vs Caylen Rogers. * Following the event that happened in the RAWR world, DAMAR was out of action for an uncertain amount of time (in RAWR & New-WWE) due to the fact he lost his right arm and right side of his face. He lost them after an explosion caused by faulty bubblegum purchased from [DELETED]. Damar returned as a cyborg by the name of DamaRJ in both feds. *New-WWE, NAW, Jeri-MAX, and RAWR have all had a different promotions superstar as one of their Champions at one point. Examples would be The Crippler (from NAW) being New-WWE ECW Champion and Jeri-MAX World Champion, Damar and Mr Amazing (from New-WWE) being RAWR Tag Team Champions, and TRS (from New-WWE) being the "ACWL" World Heavyweight Champion. *The NESE stable Shetty's Horde has been partially carried over to New-WWE and mentioned on WCW. *OLW Money In the Bank winner Lance Storm cashed in on NESE World Champion Spoony One. *Jason Hawkinz appeared slightly more tanned in his debut in IWT. His appearance from then on has stayed constant with this new tan and has been dubbed Black Jason Hawkinz. *Eddie Domainian & Spoony have both been killed by Ricky Ho. Examples of events ignored in some sections of the Vivianverse *Shawn Dynasty, who was executed by CYBERDOMAINIAN on an IWT stream, is an active competitor in NAW. **This event has also somewhat been written of contunity in IWT, as Shawn Dynasty has reappeared in IWT as "Black Shawn Dynasty". *Chris Jericho being Jericho of 2005 in NESE originally compared to the rest of the Vivianverse, which used current day Jericho. This was later corrected when Jericho was moved to NESE East. Notes & Trivia * The name is derived from "Vivian", a false name that Burb was called in a PM from a certain CAW fed owner. * Danny Jackpot is the most prominent original CAW in the Vivianverse, signed in all feds other then his own; New-WWE, NESE, Jeri-MAX, WEDF, URW, IWT, WCW, & New-TNA. * Vince Russo is the most prominent authority figure in the Vivianverse. He is the current chairman of both RAWR and New-WWE, and the interim commisioner of WCW. World Champions (and accomplishments) of The Vivianverse See Also: *List of Vivianverse World Champions *List of Vivianverse Midcard Champions *List of Vivianverse Women Champions *List of Vivianverse Sub-Heavyweight Champions *List of Vivianverse World Tag Team Champions *The Vivianverse Top 50 Category:New-WWE Category:NESE Category:World CAW Wrestling Category:The Vivianverse Category:New-TNA Category:URW